Familia II
by VampirexxDoll
Summary: Segunda parte del fic anterior Familia


Me extrañaron?? xDD

Estuve ausente a causa del reformatorio, digo, colegio

Además de que mi inspiración estaba en coma pero se despertó en la PCA ….

O sea esto lo escribí después de una importante prueba xDD

Muchas me pidieron que continuara este fanfic

Y creo que ha sido lo mejor que he hecho de todos

Así que para las fanáticas de ZukaFuji su sueño se hizo realidad

He aquí, LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC FAMILIA!

Wooo!!

-Cri-cri-

..Uu

Comencemos u.ù

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Familia 2**

--Octubre 15--

9:45pm

Eran casi nueve meses de embarazo, nueve meses de larga espera, de planes, de amor. De la espera del fruto de su amor. Syusuke y Tezuka se sentían nerviosos, pero más que nada emocionados, muy felices de haber creado algo tan hermoso como un nuevo ser, que ya conocería el mundo dentro de poco.

- Ah… Tezuka, me duele…

- …¿Qué?

- Que me duele…

Tezuka no estaba seguro de haber entendido

- Entonces…¿Ya viene? - preguntó

- jaja, es broma, Kuni-chan

Pero para Kuni-chan no fue tan graciosa esa broma

- No vuelvas a hacer eso o pude que la próxima vez no te crea – le advirtió

Fuji rió:

- Te amo, Kunimitsu

- Yo también, Fuji

Todos saben que el cielo llora de alegría al ver que una pareja se ama, bueno, así pasó: Comenzó a llover. Esto sería, primera vez que el bebé que esperaba Syusuke escuchara el dulce sonido de la lluvia. El ojiazules miró hacia la ventana y caminó hacia ella, cosa que Tezuka hizo después.

Gotas caían al azar, rozaban por el pasto, el techo, el pelaje de algun perro o animal vago, ventanas, y hojas; con el destino de que todas esas lágrimas de cielo se juntaran y forman un charco de alegria.

- Siempre que llueve – comenta Fuji – me siento más relajado, mas sereno, y solo quiero ver la lluvia caer y sentarme pasar – pausó – en que esos charcos, son un montón de buenos momentos, cada lagrima es una alegría que pasamos juntos, momentos pequeños, pero llenos de felicidad. Y…que cuando esos charcos se unen son un río pequeño, llena de emociones que se recuerdan siempre

Tezuka había escuchado atentamente a su esposo

Hasta que este preguntó:

- ¿Te gusta la lluvia?

- Bastante – contesta el Buchou

Silencio

- Pero la disfruto más contigo – agregó sonriendo

Una pequeña respuesta que genera otro gran silencio roto por las gotas de lluvias,  
que se alargaban más por el dulce beso, lleno de ternura que nacía de esta pareja.

**--3:35am--**

El clima aún no cambiaba, al contrario, ahora el viento acompañaba:  
esos ruidos despertaban a la criatura dentro de Syusuke, quién dormía, pero con gemidos entremedio.

Colocó su mano sobre su vientre, para ver si se calmaba.

Al parecer no daba resultado

Pero…tal vez su padre lo calme.

Así, el ojiazules, tomó la mano de su esposo y lo movió hasta su vientre, donde un movimiento brusco dentro despertó a Tezuka.

Al menos el bebé dejó de moverse, y con esto, Syusuke da un suspiro de alivio,  
(N.A: Cuando me lo imagino, no sé, me da risa xD) pero no fue por largo tiempo.

- AH!

Los dolores eran cada vez más grandes, (N.A: El doble se grandes que la cosa de Tezuka en su brazo)  
más seguidos, y más anunciaban que algo venía.

Una mano apreta la de Tezuka

- Ku…kunimitsu, ah…. Me duele demasiado…

- No caeré de nuevo en eso

- Tezuka… - el dolor aumentaba – ah…! No estoy mintiendo!

Esto ya no era una broma

Algo importante de acercaba

Y Tezuka estaría allí y ayudaría a que todo saliera bien.

Ayuda a levantar a Syusuke de la cama, el ojicastaños estaba tan nervioso que no se le ocurrió llamar a una ambulancia para que lo llevasen, si no que decidió hacerlo él mismo.

Llevarlo a esa hora, a un hospital no sería tarea fácil, había peligros a esa hora por las calles. A toda costa lo llevaría, y lo más importante ahora, él le protegería de cualquier peligro, incluso con su vida.

_No quería que esa pesadilla se volviese realidad…_

------------------------------------------------------------

WOHHHHHHHHHHHHH XDDDD

No se, siento que no me quedó bien

Ah si, me quedó corto u.u

siempre soy así..ahhhrgh...

traré de alargarlo u.ù

Buahhh cualquier cosa me avisan y ahí modifico y asdadsdasd

Cuidense mucho

Seguire escribiendo cuando mi inspiración vuelva de su coma2 xD

bye


End file.
